


Tastes like summer

by Quyinn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove is a Sweetheart, Boys Kissing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quyinn/pseuds/Quyinn
Summary: They're laying shoulder to shoulder, legs stretched out and feet hanging off the end. Steve wants to count the stars but everytime he focuses on one, it seems to disappear.-- just boys being soft
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 45





	Tastes like summer

Steve's laying on the hood of the Beamer, head tipped back to the sky. 

The metal is cold where his shirt has rode up his sides and the wind whistles softly around him. 

The sky is inky above him, the moon peeking out over the smudges of clouds. If he focuses hard, he can almost feel the Earth moving under him.

Nancy Wheeler is like the moon. 

Bright and powerful.

She could control the tides if she wanted, off in the distance. Always so distant, even when Steve could see her. 

Beautiful. Her wide, dark eyes and porcelain skin. She marks easily but wears concealer like warpaint, wipes blood off with a cloth handkerchief. Sensitive and strong. 

Nancy fights like there's a war to win, which, in all fairness, it felt that way. She shook in front of the unfurled mouths of monsters but never missed a single shot. 

Steve feels as cold at the barrel of her gun. He remembers, distantly, the sharp anxiety that clutched at his throat when he knew he was going to lose her. 

She's untouchable now, really. Maybe she always was. Cold fingers, bright light but never any heat. Just the crest and ebb of her orbit Steve once thought he could float it.

"Sweetheart, you want a jacket?"

Steve startles as Billy calls from the trunk of the Beamer.

He brings one anyway, when Steve doesn't answer. 

Billy drapes his jean jacket over Steve's legs, jumping up beside him. His arm is hot against Steve's. 

Billy's like the sun, he thinks. 

Golden hair and bright eyes that drink in the light that his grin shines out. He wears chapstick that tastes like fruit and smells like a forest, like pine sap if it was cheap but still sweet.

They're laying shoulder to shoulder, legs stretched out and feet hanging off the end. Steve wants to count the stars but everytime he focuses on one, it seems to disappear. 

"You're cold." Billy's murmuring to his side. His arm wriggles under Steve's head until Billy's pressed up against his side. 

Billy breathes out in scorching puffs, smoothing Steve's shirt down his stomach. Billy's nose is warm against the cold shell of his ear. 

Steve feels so suddenly full. 

He turns to catch Billy's eye, shadowed in the moonlight. Steve couldn't see any of the sky blue. He does see Billy's soft smile as he presses himself somehow tighter to Steve, tucking the brunet into the warm curve of his body. 

"I'm not anymore." Steve says to the sky, throat tight. Billy chuckles. 

"That's the fuckin' point." 

"Is it?" Their noses bump and Billy's cheeks are flushed rosy. His fingers are fisted in the side of Steve's shirt. 

"Harrington-" 

"What?" Steve tips his head slightly to the side, breath catching when Billy doesn't move, eyes wide and waiting. 

"Kiss me." Billy's jaw clenches, boot hooking over Steve's ankle where they lay.

The winter breeze skates over their skin as Steve presses their lips together. It's soft, Billy's lips are warm and plush. Steve gently takes hold of Billy's face, twisting his body to kiss him properly. 

Chest to chest, Billy hums, eyes partially closed. His skin is hot against Steve's palms. 

Steve feels caught, the pull of Billy's warmth almost impossible to fight. There's nothing floating about this feeling. He feels almost too grounded, secure and steady in the space between Billy's palms.

They kiss and kiss and kiss until Steve feels breathless. His lips feel bruised despite the gentle cradle of Billy's fingers into the ladder of his ribs. 

It's mid December and Billy tastes like fucking summer. Steve feels like his skin is on fire, flushed and burnt. Billy brings their mouths together again, no harder, just as chaste, chapstick kiss spread over Steve's jaw and chin, there's even some on the cold tip of his nose, making his skin feel a little tacky, but Billy's smiling against his lips.

"I feel like I'm on fire." He mumbles, fingers shaking from the cold. He strokes over Billy's cheeks, down through soft stubble and feels the other boy's grin. 

"You're an idiot." Billy chuckles, pressing kiss after kiss into his skin. 

Steve hums in agreement. Warmth sinks into him and he feels so full, so _something._

"I adore you, Steve." 

_Oh._

That's what it is. Steve's eyes close. Billy's kissing his forehead, his temples, the space between his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose. 

Steve drags Billy's plush mouth back to his, chasing the taste of his sunshine smile. Billy's hands stroke over his ribs, up his spine and into his hair, making Steve feel warm all over again. 

The wind skates over his skin but he doesn't feel a thing. 

_She tastes like summer and she smiles like May_   
_Every night in my dreams I dream we'll be one day_   
_She tastes like summer to me_   
_She tastes like sunshine_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 15 minutes and finished it 4 minutes ago but its real big sad boi hours here so pls enjoy my unfiltered longing and need for comfort thank you 
> 
> inspo from tastes like summer by spilt milk society
> 
> let me know where the mistakes are n I'll fix them :))
> 
> tumblr: bloodyjacksparrow


End file.
